Just Another Game
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmeme. PROMPT: Lelouch takes Suzaku to one of his chess matches, only this time Lelouch loses. The other player orders Suzaku to screw Lelouch over the chess table while he watches. M/M, explicit, drug use and dubcon sorta, awkwardness certainly


In Lelouch's mind, there were two rules about his extracurricular gambling.

1) We do not talk about the extracurricular gambling  
2) Never go alone

Unfortunately, when he'd started gambling at sixteen, the only person he was friendly enough with (and who had a set of wheels) was Rivalz. Who was unable to keep a secret even if his life depended on it.

So rule one was… more of a guideline. But rule two was hard and fast. Even with Rivalz as back-up, there had been more than a few times where things got tense and, occasionally, Lelouch even had to leave without his winnings.

That was why he liked beating nobles so much; their skewed sense of pride meant they always paid up.

Of course, their skewed sense of pride _also_ meant that, if you arranged a game with them and didn't show up, you paid a forfeit. It hadn't happened yet, but it looked like it might today.

"The dentist?"

"I'm not happy about it either," Rivalz grumped. "You're lucky you don't have a mom who forces you to go to these things."

_…Rivalz wasn't a cruel person_, Lelouch reminded himself, _just an idiot_ _sometimes_.

"Actually, I'm the one who makes sure Nunnally and I get yearly check-ups," Lelouch said. "It's important. What I don't understand is why you had to go today when we already had a… scheduled arrangement."

Rivalz made a face. "Could you _not_ make it sound like a date? And I told you, my mom set the appointment. I can't get out of it. Sorry, bud."

There was nothing for it. "It's okay." Maybe he could dip into the Black Knight's funds…

"What are you two talking about so seriously?" Lelouch and Rivalz both jumped at Suzaku's unexpected voice.

Rivalz let out a nervous laugh. "Geez, make some noise when you walk, Suzaku."

"Sorry," Suzaku apologized easily. Lelouch eyed him speculatively. Suzaku… easygoing Suzaku… easygoing, manipulatable, barbarically strong Suzaku…

He was perfect.

Lelouch sighed deeply. "We weren't talking about much. Rivalz has to go to a dentist appointment, so I have to beg out of an obligation. It's unfortunate, as I hate being unreliable, but it's sadly unavoidable…" Suzaku actually looked sympathetic. This was going to be easy. "It's far too late to ask someone else to come in Rivalz's stead…"

Rivalz bit before Suzaku could. "Hey, Suzaku could go with you!"

Lelouch mimed surprise at the very idea. "It's such late notice, though…"

"I don't mind." Suzaku smiled cheerfully. "As long as we're back before ten."

Hook, line, sinker. "Are you sure? I'd hate to put you out…"

"Of course! What are friends for?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch ignored the small twinge of guilt.

"Just make sure Lelouch gives you the 30% cut," Rivalz reminded Suzaku. "I really gotta go. Later, guys!"

Lelouch carefully looked around, but never quite at, Suzaku as the other boy eyed him suspiciously.

"…cut?"

Surprisingly, even when Lelouch admitted that he was going gambling, Suzaku still agreed to come with him.

Risk mitigation, as he called it.

The meeting was in a public building, but a private room. There was a reason Lelouch never went alone. He'd never met this particular noble before, but they were all more or less the same – hedonistic, arrogant fools. His only regret was that Suzaku would probably lecture him all the way back to Ashford, and it was a long bus ride.

But that would be then, and this was now. For now, he had to focus on making the best first impression on this noble. After all, he'd be waking up after seeing Lelouch's face in nightmares of his humiliating defeat for weeks.

Suzaku fell into step two paces behind and one to the right of Lelouch – a Knight's position. He really was perfect. Lelouch threw open the doors to the private room and walked in, expecting the usual reclined middle-aged man with an entourage of sycophants and hangers-on.

Instead, he walked into a dimly lit room thick with strange-smelling smoke and low music, cushions and pillows strewn strategically so that it was impossible to estimate with any certainty how many people were present.

The only thing Lelouch was certain of, given the sounds they were making, was that these people were not focused on chess.

"Ah, our guest of honour has arrived." Out of a tangle of smoke, pillows, and limbs, a young man with short wavy dark hair and a trained smile made his way towards Lelouch.

Lelouch was surprised at how vehemently grateful he was that the man was clothed. He took an involuntary step back, overwhelmed by the strange environment, right into Suzaku.

Suzaku. He'd almost forgotten about him.

Suzaku's hands steadied Lelouch, holding him carefully as he leaned in, pressing his lips almost against Lelouch's ear. "Lelouch… I don't like this."

_No kidding_. But it was too late now. The nobleman had already grabbed Lelouch's hand and was leading him to the chess board. "I've been told that you're very good at games, Mr. Lamperouge. I'd appreciate it if you'd indulge me in some of mine. Oh, and please call me Edward."

On more solid footing now, and reassured by Suzaku's steady presence at his back, Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "I agreed to a chess match. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Indeed, indeed…" Edward broadly at that. "That is the main draw, I understand, but I have heard so much about you. I can't help but wonder how you'd deal with playing for a forfeit rather than currency."

Lelouch scowled outright. "The conditions were already set…"

"I am aware," The nobleman interrupted. "And, should I lose, I will certainly hold up my end. But you're a student… surely you would prefer something other than your own money on the line."

Lelouch's eyes darted to the noisiest couple (…threesome?) and back to Edward, a sneer curling up the sides of his lips. "I think not."

"Come now…" Edward laughed, and the sound was engaging and practiced, taking Lelouch back to his childhood at court. "No one would force you to partner someone you didn't like – we'd just watch; no touching. You came prepared, after all; you even brought your own companion."

"_…Suzaku_?" Lelouch blurted out.

Edward's smile widened to include Suzaku. "An Eleven. How… exotic and topical. He looks comely enough, although I'd always heard that they lacked dimension where it mattered…"

He was talking about Suzaku's penis. In relation to the company Lelouch kept. Lelouch's embarrassment warred with his usual fury and desire to defend his friend. "He's here as a friend, for safety."

"And that's a common misconception, My Lord," Suzaku murmured diffidently.

Lelouch wasn't really in a position to elbow Suzaku in the gut for that remark, but he wanted to. "Either way, it's irrelevant because I'm not about to lose."

"Then it's a wager," Edward crowed. "Please, take a seat, Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch hesitated, then sat. One of Edward's lackeys set up the board, and Lelouch tried to calm himself. The smoke, the sex, the innuendo… they were all distractions. What mattered was chess. The thrilling competition of strategy and mind games. The evolving world on the checkered board…

…'misconception' …did that mean that Suzaku _didn't _have a small penis?

Edward moved and Lelouch forced all thoughts of Suzaku out of his mind. The game was starting out almost disappointingly conservatively, with Edward playing solely defensively even with all his pieces still on the board and did Suzaku have to stand so close? Lelouch could almost smell him.

Strike that. Lelouch _could _smell him. Even through the cloying stench of the sweet smoke, Suzaku's own particular scent of metal and summer wrapped itself around Lelouch's senses, taking Lelouch back to a simpler time. A time when he'd dared to think he might actually be happy again…

…fuck, that was his rook.

Lelouch smirked as if Edward had fallen into his trap, but really he'd needed that piece. Well, strategies were made to be altered. Lelouch moved his bishop.

"Check."

Edward smiled. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

He was too calm. Lelouch didn't like it. "I don't like the atmosphere in here. I usually drag these matches out for amusement's sake, but I don't think I will this time."

"We'll see," was all Edward responded with, moving his king out of harm's way.

He had a point. Half the pieces gone on either side and they were still evenly matched. Lelouch blamed Suzaku. If he didn't smell so good, Lelouch would be able to focus better…

"Would your pet Eleven like a seat? He's wobbling."

"He's not a-" Lelouch cut himself off. Suzaku was wobbling? Suzaku did not wobble. Suzaku could stand at attention for hours on end after 48 hours without sleep. "Suzaku, are you okay?"

"Fine," Suzaku said faintly. "I'm fine, Lelouch…"

Edward rolled his eyes. "At least perch on Mr. Lamperouge's armrest. It's sturdy enough to take your weight and you'll be close enough to defend him against any attacks."

…there was something off with that logic. Lelouch couldn't figure out what it was, though, and in a moment it didn't matter because Suzaku's thigh was pressed against his arm as he sat on the armrest. It was warm and the muscles were twitching slightly from standing for so long. Which hadn't really been all that long.

Had it? Lelouch looked around, unable to locate any clocks. How long had they been here, exactly? As he scanned the room, his eyes met Suzaku's and Lelouch forgot what he'd been looking for.

Had Suzaku's eyes always been that green?

"May I take a break for a moment?" Lelouch asked after a long moment. "I would like to discuss something with Suzaku."

"Of course." Edward waved them off with an amused expression.

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's arm and dragged him away from the chess table and the groups of writhing bodies. Suzaku made a small sound of sleepy complaint.

Lelouch leaned in close so that people couldn't overhear. "Suzaku… something's wrong…"

"I know," Suzaku said seriously before his lips quirked into a smug smile. "Told you so."

"Helpful," Lelouch snapped, his irritation clearing away some of the fog from his brain. "I think the smoke is drugged."

"Really?" Suzaku's eyes widened comically. "…isn't that cheating?"

"Of course it is. The problem is I can't prove any of it." He hesitated. "…Suzaku, if I lose, the forfeit…"

It took Suzaku a moment, but he followed Lelouch's line of thought. "They wouldn't really… would they?" He looked disgusted by the very idea.

…that was a little insulting. It wasn't as if Lelouch was _planning_ to lose…

…well. He _hadn't _been…

Again, it was probably Suzaku's fault. It hadn't been enough that he'd stood close enough for Lelouch to breathe him in, or even that he'd pressed his thigh against Lelouch's arm while Lelouch had been trying to focus. Now he was standing barely inches away from Lelouch, close enough that they were practically sharing breath, and at some point his hand had made its way to settle on Lelouch's hip and he had the _audacity _to imply that sex with Lelouch was a horrifying thought.

Like he hadn't thought of it before. Like their eyes hadn't met across the classroom or student council room and Suzaku hadn't blushed and looked down. Like he didn't hover over Lelouch as Lelouch cooked or washed dishes, like he didn't touch Lelouch more than necessary. Like he didn't jerk off slowly in bed, one hand around his cock, the other covering his mouth so that Nunnally wouldn't hear him call out Suzaku's name…

…oh wait. That last one was Lelouch.

Still, Suzaku was the touchy-feely one. He wasn't that way with anyone else. Lelouch was far too good at reading people to have misread Suzaku's attraction.

And even if he was, Suzaku was far too honourable to back out of a deal. Should Lelouch happen to lose…

This was hardly the first time Lelouch had made the best of a disadvantageous position. In fact, it was something of a speciality for him, although few plans included actually losing in the set up.

Still, all the conditions were met. Lelouch eyed Suzaku speculatively. Suzaku gave him a weakly encouraging smile, still obviously disturbed by the idea of Lelouch's losing and the consequences. Lelouch set his jaw, determined to prove, to Suzaku at least, that Suzaku wanted it as much as he did.

"Suzaku, if I lose and they force us to follow through on our end…" Lelouch took a deep breath. "I just want to know… have you ever done this before?"

"…chess?"

"_Sex._"

"Oh." Suzaku nodded reluctantly. "Not exactly, but I've… I mean, it's almost all guys in the army…" He laughed a little shamefacedly. "I didn't say 'no', so it was really mostly my own fault anyways…"

Oh. God. This was something Lelouch hadn't expected. Suzaku was so strong, so confident… sure, he was at a disadvantage, being Japanese in the Britannian army, but this…

Some of Suzaku's disgust was more easily understandable. Lelouch ached to take that ashamed look off Suzaku's face. "If it comes down to it, then, you should be in control."

"I… what?" Shame still lurked in the depths of Suzaku's eyes as he met Lelouch's, but less than before, chased away by disbelief.

"It makes sense," Lelouch said, surprised at how clinical and in control he sounded. "After all, you're the one with experience." And the last thing he wanted was to put Suzaku though anything that would bring back traumatic memories.

All the previous disgust, horror, shame, even disbelief were replaced by amazed gratitude. And something else, something hungry.

…maybe losing wouldn't be so bad.

If Lelouch had had trouble concentrating before, it was a hundred times worse when he got back to the table. The light exercise had given Suzaku enough circulation to stand again, so he wasn't pressed against Lelouch, but he was still standing close enough that Lelouch could feel the heat radiating from him.

He could feel the heat from Suzaku's gaze as well.

Even with Lelouch fuzzy-headed and distracted, it took nearly half an hour for Edward to pin down his king. "Checkmate."

Lelouch mentally replayed the game. Not his best, but not a horrible game, tactically… he shouldn't have lost. His only hope was that Suzaku, with only the most basic grasp of chess, wouldn't have noticed Lelouch's error two moves into the Endgame. It hadn't been entirely accidental. Without that, the game would have ended in a draw – Lelouch wouldn't have earned any money but he and Suzaku wouldn't have had to pay the forfeit either.

And now they would.

Edward stood up. "Just let me get the others."

…of course.

When Lelouch stood up, Suzaku groped for his hand, clutching at him. Lelouch squeezed back reassuringly, wondering if his brilliant plan had actually been the best idea.

After three months of dancing around each other, this might have been the only way to force the issue. On the other hand… Suzaku was trembling.

An emotion Lelouch was unfamiliar with… guilt… flooded through him. "You don't have to do this."

"Wh-what?" Suzaku stammered. "But I…"

"If I have to, I can choose someone else. There was nothing in the wager that said it had to be you." Lelouch didn't want to let this opportunity go to waste, but… Suzaku was trembling.

"No." Everyone stopped and looked at Suzaku, his declaration significantly louder than his and Lelouch's nearly whispered conversation. "No one else is touching you."

A few of the spectators laughed and Lelouch felt himself flush, glad for the low lighting and obscuring smoke. "Okay. Thank you, Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled and untensed but never let go of Lelouch's hand, not even when they were surrounded by people in various states of undress. In fact, if anything, his grip became firmer, more protective.

"Make yourselves at home," Edward invited them, taking a seat between two mostly naked women. There were almost a dozen people present, Lelouch realized, watching them. All other activities had ceased. "The sooner started, the sooner you can go home."

Lelouch nodded and started unbuttoning his top. If Suzaku hadn't been here… if he could have been assured of direct eye contact, he could have _geassed_ his way out of this. But that was impossible. He'd played himself into a corner.

Then Suzaku started undressing as well, and Lelouch was reminded that it was a corner he didn't particularly mind being in.

They had changed together innumerable times over the past few months. Every time was a secret pleasure for Lelouch. He'd always loved the way Suzaku's neck muscles flexed as he shrugged out of his buttoned shirts, the way his biceps and abdominal muscles clenched as they were revealed when Suzaku peeled off t-shirts… He'd never been allowed to stare before. He did so now.

"Come now, this is dull. At least undress each other."

Dull was not the word Lelouch would have used. He was about to snap something when Suzaku's hands tugged his shirt from his pants. The words died somewhere between his racing heart and his throat.

"It's okay," Suzaku whispered. "It's me, Lelouch."

It was okay. It was more than okay. Lelouch leaned forward and placed his lips against Suzaku's in an almost-kiss. Suzaku's hands stalled, then opened, palms smoothing against the bare skin of Lelouch's abdomen and back. Lelouch moaned a little and the almost-kiss turned into an actual kiss as Suzaku responded.

When Lelouch pulled away, he couldn't honestly say he was any calmer, but his agitation had certainly mostly turned to anticipation. He let Suzaku remove his shirt, mindful of his promise that Suzaku would be in control. Suzaku seemed to appreciate that, letting his hands roam over Lelouch's chest. "It really is as soft as if looks…"

As amazing as the sensation of Suzaku's calloused hands over his skin felt, Lelouch couldn't let that pass without comment. "You've been looking?"

It was Suzaku's turn to blush. It was subtle, Lelouch wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been looking for it, but it was there. "I… I didn't mean to…"

Lelouch mirrored Suzaku's actions, gently sliding his hands over Suzaku's chest, then over his tightly muscled abdomen. Suzaku's abdominal muscles trembled. "I looked too," Lelouch admitted. "You're not soft. You're hard."

That provoked a laugh from the crowd. The crowd that Lelouch had almost managed to forget. He knew some of his irritation showed on his face, because Suzaku smoothed his thumb between his eyebrows, rubbing out the frown line, his eyes narrowed with desire. "Just pay attention to me."

"Easy enough," Lelouch said, wrapping his arms around Suzaku's waist and pressing in closer for another kiss.

Suzaku took control this time, cupping Lelouch's face and urging his mouth open. Lelouch complied, a little surprised but far from displeased as Suzaku slid his tongue into his mouth. It didn't take him long to follow his lead and press back, moaning as Suzaku pushed him back into his seat, stroking his neck and side as Lelouch helplessly clung to him in return, overwhelmed by the sensations and the fact that it was Suzaku…

"No, no, no… It's all wrong." Edward sounded irritated. "How are you going to fuck him from that position?"

When Suzaku drew back, Lelouch knew he should do or say something but he was still reeling and Suzaku beat him to it. "Who says _I_ was going to fuck _him_?"

"But you _must_," Edward said. "Lamperouge lost and this is his forfeit. It rather defeats the purpose to have him top. Additionally, do him over the chess table. It's more symbolic that way."

Lelouch felt Suzaku bristle, but was fast enough to speak first. "It's okay Suzaku." He felt a little silly repeating Suzaku's own words back at him. "I was the one who lost. You shouldn't have to pay for that."

Suzaku looked like he still wanted to argue, but Edward tossed him something before he could say anything. "Here. I'm not a total sadist."

Lelouch looked at the tube, then couldn't look Suzaku in the eye. Lube. This was really going to happen…

…the thought alone was enough to quicken Lelouch's loins. "It's okay, Suzaku," Lelouch reiterated. "I want you to." That last bit just sort of… slipped out.

It was worth it, though, to see Suzaku's eyes widen like that, to watch him gape and search for words, to have him gently and oh-so-carefully turn Lelouch's face so that he had to look at him. "Lelouch… are you sure?" Suzaku was clearly full of misgivings and, given his history, it wasn't surprising.

"I'm sure," Lelouch said firmly, wanting the caring desirous Suzaku back and not this reluctant, wounded boy. "It's different because it's you and me." Greatly daring, he undid the button on Suzaku's pants and slid the zipper down. "You'll make it different."

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's wrist before his hand slid into his underwear. "Lelouch, I…"

"Shh…" Lelouch kissed Suzaku's lips gently. "I trust you."

As if those were the magic words, Suzaku's lips came crashing down on Lelouch's. Lelouch moaned and wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck, letting the stronger boy pull him up until they were standing again, pressed together from their lips to their thighs. Suzaku's hands held Lelouch's hips in place as he moved against him, rubbing groin against groin, nipples against nipples, until Lelouch felt faint from air hunger and the stimulation.

Still, it was Suzaku who broke the kiss, groaning and moving to nip and suck at Lelouch's neck. Lelouch hung on and tried to keep his whimpering and breathing under control as best he could. Suzaku was _good_ at this.

"Aah!" Lelouch's grip doubled in strength as Suzaku bit down at the sensitive area where his throat met his shoulder. "Su-Suzaku…"

Suzaku growled into Lelouch's skin as his hand slid down inside the back of Lelouch's pants, rubbing at the cleft between Lelouch's cheeks. Lelouch held on, instinctively hooking a leg around Suzaku's to give him better access, biting back a cry as Suzaku's fingers pressed against him more insistently.

"Pants down," Edward ordered. Suzaku's other hand obediently flew to the front of Lelouch's pants, undoing them and tugging them down until they stopped just above Lelouch's knees. Without the pants in the way, Suzaku's hand had more freedom to move, sliding down enough to brush the back of Lelouch's scrotum, making Lelouch squeak.

Suzaku chuckled. "You're still wearing these?"

It took a moment for Lelouch to realize he was referring to his underwear. "They… they're comfortable." He moved impatiently against Suzaku, reminding him what they were doing.

"They're so tight," Suzaku murmured, sliding his hand out and trailing his fingers over the border between Lelouch's underwear and his ass. "I bet I could fuck you with them still on." He scowled and Lelouch could feel it against his throat. "Then they won't see…"

"I don't care," Lelouch interrupted. "They don't matter. Just you."

Suzaku pulled back and just looked at Lelouch for a long moment before kissing him deeply. Lelouch mewled into the kiss, arching when Suzaku's hands pulled down his underwear to the level of his pants. "Suzaku…"

This time, when Suzaku pulled back, his eyes were narrowed with satisfaction and his lips were wet and red under lightly flushed cheeks. He smiled. "You should see yourself, Lelouch. You look amazing."

Lelouch doubted he looked as good as Suzaku. He could barely keep his eyes open, and definitely couldn't close his mouth when Suzaku's hands were roaming over him like that. He felt his flush, already hot, deepen. He must look like some kind of gaping tomato. "Don't look, just… just do it, Suzaku."

Suzaku nodded and kissed Lelouch again as his hand returned to pressing against him, rubbing against his perineum again, only now coated in something cool and slick. Lelouch moaned and tried to move, but he was confined by his pants and underwear hooked around his knees.

"Just relax," Suzaku suggested. "This'll probably feel… weird."

"What will… ahn!" Lelouch bit back another squeak and jumped a little when Suzaku slid one of his fingers into him. "Suzaku…"

"Don't whine," Suzaku said, kissing Lelouch's throat and moving his finger. "It'll get better…"

Lelouch buried his face against Suzaku's neck. "It had better." Suzaku just chuckled and crooked his finger, making Lelouch squirm against him.

In all honesty, it didn't feel bad. In fact, when Lelouch did as Suzaku suggested and relaxed, it felt nice. Like Suzaku was stroking him, only in a place more intimate than his back. When Suzaku added a second finger, there was more of a stretch, but nothing painful. It was still strange, and Lelouch rather preferred the friction when he rubbed his groin against Suzaku's, but it wasn't objectionable. If this was sex, Lelouch didn't mind it, but he couldn't see why people put so much importance on it…

"Oh dear _God_-" Something white and blinding and intense shot through Lelouch. "What the hell was that…"

Suzaku chuckled. "Told you."

Lelouch scowled at Suzaku's smug declaration. "Shut up and do it again." Suzaku obligingly twisted his fingers again, making Lelouch's entire body clench with the sensation. "More, Suzaku…"

"Over the chess table," Edward reminded them, sounding more amused than aroused.

Suzaku's possessive growl sent shivers down Lelouch's spine. If they'd been alone, he and Suzaku could have taken their time, explored each other more leisurely. But now, with this audience, speed and efficiency were priorities… but at least Lelouch got to see Suzaku defending his claim, his ownership of Lelouch. It was almost as arousing as his touch.

Almost. Not quite. Lelouch pulled away from Suzaku, patting the front of his pants and propping himself up on his elbows on the chess table as ordered. He stuck his ass out, unsurprised by the sensation of something viscous sliding out of him. Suzaku had used a lot of lube.

"Come on, Suzaku. The longer you wait, the more they get to see."

Suzaku growled again, no longer chuckling pleasantly as he made Lelouch writhe. Lelouch was loving the give and take of this, the way the power balance shifted. Suzaku stood behind him, lifting his hips up even higher and grinding his erection, still covered in his underwear, against Lelouch's rear.

And just like that, Lelouch was no longer in control. He pressed his face against the black and white board, noticing that most of the pieces were still there, knocked over and pressed under his chest and cheek. The black king's crown rubbed against Lelouch's left nipple as Suzaku rutted against him, something Lelouch would find ironic when he had the brainpower to think about anything other than the fact that Suzaku was taking forever to get inside him.

"_Hu-hurry_…" Was that his voice? Lelouch couldn't remember ever sounding so desperate and breathy. "Fuck, Suzaku…" That was better. More demanding, if not precisely commanding.

Suzaku responded as he had to all the other commands, with immediate compliance. There was a rustle of cloth as he freed himself from his underwear and another, wetter sound as he coated his cock with lubrication. "Tell me if it hurts."

"Waiting hurts," Lelouch snapped. "Just do it already."

There was no reassuring chuckle this time as Suzaku pressed into him, slowly, achingly slowly, until his head was fully inside. Lelouch panted, his breath flying back up at his face from the board. It hurt, yes, but the care that Suzaku was using, the gentleness, the concentration… the way Lelouch could feel him trembling as he held back…

"You okay?"

"Fine," Lelouch gasped, not sure if he could manage more than one syllable at a time. "Go. On."

Suzaku's grip shifted and he started rocking rather than pressing straight forward, the way you'd try to unstick a broken zipper. "You're really tight."

"I. Know." Lelouch ground out. "I'm. _Trying_. To. Relax."

Suzaku slid one hand around to brush against Lelouch's erection and leaned forward, changing the angle slightly. "I wasn't complaining, Lelouch."

_Bastard._ The wave of irritation actually helped Lelouch relax and Suzaku slid in deeper, moaning at the sudden success. "Lelouch… god, you're…" He kissed the middle of Lelouch's spine.

"Keep going," Lelouch said, still tense and sore, but also kind of thrilled at Suzaku's reaction. "Don't stop."

"I won't," Suzaku promised fervently. "I'm almost in already…" Another rocking thrust and Suzaku stilled inside Lelouch. "I'm in. Oh, Lelouch, I'm…"

It wasn't that bad. The preparation and banter had likely helped, but so far Lelouch wasn't really enjoying himself. He remembered the electric feeling of pleasure Suzaku's fingers had wrung out of him, and wondered if it would be more intense with his cock.

Only one way to find out. "Move."

"Yeah." Suzaku kissed Lelouch's back again before resettling his hands on Lelouch's hips and bracing himself. "I'm gonna…" He didn't finish before pulling back a little and shoving back in, harder than before, enough that the sound of flesh hitting flesh rang out in the quiet room, accompanying Lelouch's panting breaths. Then he did it again and again, settling into a rhythm that steadily built up with stronger, deeper, faster thrusts.

Lelouch rode out the first few thrusts gamely biting down on his lip to stop his complaints. It hurt, it burnt, it was uncomfortable… but with every thrust that followed, his body adjusted, shifted, and the burning turned from painful to permissible to pleasurable. It was nothing like Suzaku's fingers, and Lelouch's cock was constantly reminding him that it was being neglected, but the sensation of Suzaku moving inside him, thrusting into him, was fast becoming something Lelouch could easily get used to.

Suzaku's fingers slipped on the combination of sweat and lubrication and Lelouch arched as one of his thrusts hit something inside of him. It didn't feel exactly like the thing Suzaku had been pressing before, but it was close…

"Ah, _ahn_!" There it was. "Suzaku, Suza-ku…"

"Got it." Suzaku grunted, shifting his grip. "Lelouch…"

Lelouch wasn't sure if anything came after that. He couldn't hear anything past the roaring in his ears, couldn't feel anything except Suzaku sharply pushing into him, directing every thrust carefully at the point that made Lelouch scream and clench around him. Lelouch was pretty sure Suzaku was saying some things, and was certain he himself was letting forth a stream of unintelligible babble and pleas, but he couldn't focus on anything but Suzaku against him and Suzaku in him and Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku…

He was pretty sure he screamed Suzaku's name when he came.

He could vaguely feel Suzaku still pounding into him as he collapsed against the chess board, Suzaku's strong arms the only thing keeping his ass in the air as his thrusts became erratic and almost painfully fast, shooting waves of sensation though Lelouch's over sensitive body. Suzaku came moments before Lelouch would have begged him to stop, that it was too much.

The feeling of Suzaku still yet trembling inside him as he orgasmed was dulled by Lelouch's post-orgasm lethargy, but felt good enough that Lelouch wanted to experience it again.

He wanted to experience all of this again.

When Suzaku slumped over his back, breathing hard, Lelouch put in enough effort to lift his head and land a sloppy kiss somewhere around the region of Suzaku's mouth. Suzaku managed to kiss back, catching his breath almost embarrassingly quickly.

"That was…"

"Hmmm…" Lelouch murmured in agreement.

"Certainly sufficient to earn your fee, Mr. Fraiser."

Lelouch knew that voice… he remembered it sneering that school boys had a lot of time for regrets. "Wha…"

"The Eleven was a nice touch." Another one of Lelouch's past opponents.

"He enjoyed it." Another one, his voice a little too quick and high-pitched for the snide cruelty he was going for. "I always suspected…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show, My Lords." Edward stood and bowed. "I hope your honour has been assuaged by this boy's humiliation."

Lelouch managed to lift his head high enough to see five of his past victims looking down at him with varying degrees of sneers and lustful hunger. This had been… revenge?

"You're not a noble," Lelouch managed fuzzily. "You're a hustler."

"Indeed. I would have thought you'd have figured that out before now," Edward said coolly.

Lelouch really should have, except… "The smoke. What was in the smoke?"

"A mixture of opiates, marijuana, and an aphrodisiac," Edward said. "It's merely a pleasant scent if you're used to them. If you're drug naïve, however…"

Suzaku growled and Lelouch grabbed his forearm before he did something they'd all regret.

"It's okay, Suzaku. It's over."

"It is," Edward agreed. "You're free to leave whenever you wish."

"I would get dressed first, as pretty as your nude body is," one of the nobles drawled to the laughter of the others. Lelouch grimaced but shifted under Suzaku, wordlessly asking to be let up.

Suzaku did, reluctantly moving to the side as Lelouch stood up, displaying his semen-covered thighs and stomach with no evidence of shame. "May I have a cloth?"

One of the nobles tossed him a white monogrammed handkerchief. Lelouch calmly cleaned himself and pulled his underwear and pants up. Suzaku, meanwhile, had tidied himself up with his back turned to the company, even groping behind himself for his shirt and putting it on before standing.

When Lelouch had finally dressed, smoothing over the wrinkles in his pants and jacket, he turned back to Edward. "It was a good game. Far better than any I've played in years." The insult to the noblemen was obvious, but weak enough to be ignored. "I wouldn't mind playing you in a fair game."

Edward looked surprised at the civil response. "I… that would be interesting." He recovered quickly, pulling Lelouch in close enough to whisper out of Suzaku's hearing range. "And that move in the Endgame, that'll remain our little secret?"

Lelouch smiled. "I would appreciate that, Edward."

Suzaku came over and grabbed Lelouch's arm. "Let's get out of here."

Image was more than half the battle. As long as Lelouch looked like he hadn't been humiliated, he wouldn't be. "If you insist." He linked arms with Suzaku, holding onto him like a lady to her lord. Suzaku didn't seem to mind, as it kept Lelouch close to him and out of the range of the noblemen and other spectators, some of whom were still watching Lelouch with a little too much interest.

…and one that was looking at Suzaku. Lelouch glared at him on the way out.

The crowded bus ride was awkward and thrilling, with Suzaku guarding Lelouch's back the whole time and subsequently pressing his own body closer than was normal, his breath tickling the back of Lelouch's neck.

"…Lelouch?"

If Suzaku wasn't about to suggest they try again when they got back home, Lelouch would do it himself. He was already almost half hard, and he still didn't have the answer to the question of how big Suzaku's penis was. It certainly _felt _big enough…

"Yes, Suzaku?"

Another crowd of people piled into the bus and Suzaku placed his hand on Lelouch's hip to hold him in place, moving his mouth closer to Lelouch's ear so that every breath tickled the delicate shell. Lelouch leaned back into Suzaku's hold and waited for him to continue his thought.

"…you still really shouldn't gamble."


End file.
